


[C] All the Time in the World

by OneofWebs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Titans are gone. The world is safe, which means Levi and Jenna can finally have a moment of peace. The first thing to do with a new house is always christen it.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[C] All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourloveisgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/gifts).



As far as homes went, it was neither large nor impressive, neither overly fancy nor too well-stocked; it was just a home. But it was a home, more than just a house, because it was theirs, and almost more importantly, it was theirs outside of the wall where the grass grew thick and the trees cast a backdrop over the horizon that was too beautiful not to look at. As a visage Jenna had learned to love in her time in the survey corps, getting to see it now freely and safely for the rest of forever was precisely the sort of future she had wanted.

Titans were gone. Somehow eradicated, entirely no more. The details didn’t matter, and the announcement made some months ago about the safety of outside the wall hadn’t contained any, but Jenna hadn’t cared. This was what it was all leading up to: a little house with flowers growing under the window shutters and a garden in the back, just large enough for the two of them to grow enough food to maybe consider feeding a third or fourth mouth.

“Welcome home,” Levi said. He turned towards Jenna as he spoke, offering out his hand for her to take.

“Home,” she repeated with a single breath, like it was an idea that she couldn’t quite fathom. Home.

When she took Levi’s hand, he pulled her in and hoisted her right off of her feet, which had her yelping with her surprise. Levi was, for all intents and purposes, not just shorter than Jenna, but _smaller_ then Jenna, but the strength he had in his bones was unfounded. It was almost easy for him to lift her like this, though her legs dangled past where he supported her beneath the knees. He paid it no mind and instead backed his way into the house, the door opening easily and closing behind them once more as they entered.

Levi didn’t start with a tour. They could end with a tour, but for the moment, there was something more pressing. Something that once had only been a fairy tale, really, of new couples getting to christen their homes. They weren’t a new couple and leading the love of his life over the threshold of their home maybe didn’t mean so much when she had never seen the place, but Levi didn’t care. Jenna smiled so widely that her face flushed, and eyes creased, which was the most beautiful he’d ever seen her look.

Their home had exactly one floor, but that was all they needed. Levi carried Jenna to the furthest room, backing his way through the door again. Before she knew it, she was being deposited on a bed. A real, queen-sized bed with enough space and pillows for the both of them to spread out and be comfortable. Be _safe_. She took the liberty of getting herself comfortable, happy to just be able to spend a moment in a bed big enough for the two of them, but quickly realized that couldn’t have been further from what Levi had in mind.

When he joined her on the bed, he crawled over top of her and braced himself there with his hands around her head. Her long, brown hair spread out around her like a halo, and Levi was glad that she’d left it down so he could see her like this. With her glasses, her flushed face, and those sparkling eyes, Levi really had never seen her more beautiful. He’d never loved her more than at this moment, but he knew tomorrow would surprise him. It always did.

“It’s _ours_ ,” he told her. When he stroked the side of her face, his thumb over the crest of her cheek, he heard the shake in her breath. “Nobody’s going to walk in on us here.”

Jenna reached up for Levi, threading her fingers back through his hair before just wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. She had nothing to say to that, not that she couldn’t show, and with the sudden warmth that his words had pooling low in her body, she didn’t _want_ to say anything. She just pulled him down for a kiss, one that he responded to eagerly, desperately, his hands in her hair and on her face. They shifted and moved together, tilting their heads and slotting their lips to get a deeper, hotter kiss.

When Levi’s tongue pressed against her lips, Jenna moaned and parted them for him. He licked right into her mouth, his tongue over the ridges of her palette, the tips of her teeth, and even her own tongue as she pressed back against him. She moved underneath of him, back arching and hips rolling, and that first touch was enough to make Levi groan. As he pushed in deeper, their kiss heavy now, he ground his own hips down right against hers. Despite the fabric between them, his cock began to stir.

“Levi—” Jenna gasped, breaking their kiss.

Levi just dove right back down for her, another hot and heavy kiss, saliva dripping down from her lips, and ground their bodies together. Her legs spread almost entirely on their own, and that was the moment that Levi started to scramble. He couldn’t go through this for a moment longer, despite how nice it was to just kiss her. He had to have her, and she reciprocated too perfectly. When he started to pull at her clothes, her buttons and ties, Jenna shifted in whatever way she could to help.

Never once did their kiss break. It only got deeper as Jenna’s top came undone, and even as she sat up, pushing Levi back with her to get out of this frumpy dress, they kissed for as long as they could. Once the dress was off, Jenna flopped right back down to the bed with a hefty breath, chest heaving, and Levi ducked down.

“Levi—”

“Take your bra off,” he snapped, but it was that voice that she knew. That _commanding_ voice, the one that she swore she was nearly hardwired to follow.

He hooked his fingers into her panties while she worked on her bra, and as he slipped the panties off, off too came the bra. Just like that, Jenna was lying naked on the bed with her knees still pressed together and tits shaking with every breath. Though he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, Levi sat back to tug off his own clothes.

“Spread your legs,” he said the moment he was bare, too.

Between his thighs, his cock was standing hard and aching already, skin red and tip leaking. Jenna moaned at the sight of it, just as she did as she was told and spread her legs for him. Levi settled between, hovering over Jenna to capture her in another kiss. She arched underneath of him, moaning as his hands touched around her neck. He slid down over her shoulders, her collarbone, and then to her tits where he grabbed and squeezing, causing Jenna to jolt.

She wrapped her own arms around him, pulling him down closer to her, against her, and moaning again as his hands moved. He thumbed at her nipples right as their kiss broke, and the noise that came from her throat was an embarrassingly keening whine. Levi just smirked and ducked down, his lips against her jaw instead, then down the side of her neck. As his kisses turned into bites, Levi pinched Jenna’s nipples and left her gasping and arching, her fingers digging into his back.

“Are you just—going to tease me all night?” Jenna asked, though with how breathless she was, whatever bite she might have had was gone.

Levi hummed against her neck, sucking right at the junction of her shoulder until she was left shuddering. Then, he just dipped down further instead of responding. His mouth replaced his fingers over her left nipple, and his left hand disappeared down between her thighs. Suddenly, Jenna cried out—his fingers pressed against her, rubbing through her folds and dipping in to trace along her hole. She was already starting to slick, and what little was there so far Levi covered his fingers in and spread it.

Jenna shuddered under every swipe of his fingers, and while they moved along her cunt, Levi’s mouth worked over her nipple. He nipped at it, tongue ghosting along the underside of the bud, and he squeezed her other. It was pleasure from every angle, hot and heavy and fast. Jenna panted, arching up against it and tilting back her head. As much as she wanted to touch, she wanted more to just _feel_ this, to let the warmth spread through her, and when fingers crested right over her clit, her heavy breath turned to another long, keening moan.

“I’m going to _breed_ you,” Levi slurred against her skin. “Fill you up.” He kissed up her chest, back to her neck. “Fuck a baby into you,” he whispered right against her ear.

Jenna couldn’t stop herself from shaking, from moaning. Something they’d talked about. Something she wanted. They both did. All she could do was moan, and it was right then that Levi’s fingers squeezed around her clit. Her hips jumped, and she cried out, thighs tensing as the pleasure shot right down through her body. Levi turned rough, all at once, his fingers rubbing hard through her slit before cresting again and rubbing almost tortuously over her clit.

It was exactly what she wanted, and it made her moan. She rolled her hips down into Levi’s touch, back arching and eyes fluttering shut. She had her hands gripped in the linens, trying to ground herself, and her toes curled up as he pressed against her harder.

“Touch yourself,” Levi rasped. “Want to see it.”

Jenna was helpless but to comply, especially now that his mouth and other hand were off of him. He was so focused between her thighs, so she could do the rest. She cupped her own tits, face already flushed with how diligently Levi stared at her, and then pinched at her nipples. That touch alone made her gasp, but it was Levi’s eyes that were doing her in. Staring at her like he was hungry, like he intended to devour her right here, tonight, in this bed. She wanted so desperately to please him.

She tweaked her nipples, and then palmed at them, moaning under her own ministrations as Levi ducked down further between her legs. He switched hands, his left one resting on her mound and tugging her open while his right moved between her folds. Levi stroked her, the whole length of her slit, before moving down to put his mouth on her. He pressed his lips right against her clit and sucked, reveling in the keening sound from Jenna’s throat. All the while, his fingers still worked diligently—just petting, at first, but the wetter Jenna got, the harder a time Levi had controlling himself.

When he finally gave in and pressed inside of her, she was wet enough to take two of his fingers easily. She moaned at the intrusion, shifting her thighs further apart in order to welcome Levi closer. He sucked at her, pressing his tongue against her skin just as his fingers sunk inside deeper. As he moved, Jenna kept up her own touches, too, tweaking her nipples or massaging her tits. Anything she could do that left this fire burning in her pelvis. It felt too good to want to stop.

She cried out with a sudden jolt of pleasure, Levi’s fingers crooking inside of her. His tongue worked over her clit in the same moment, and the pleasure was nearly unbearable with how hot and sharp it was. She shuddered through it, eyes closed tight, and _felt_ as more slick dripped out of her. Levi was practically coaxing her into this, this mess that she was making, but all she could do was roll her hips down as his fingers pressed deeper inside of her and started to spread.

He stretched her open, helped make sure she was loose; the feeling of his fingers working inside of her was almost too much to get through. It’d been so long since they had time for this that she was sensitive and being able to think about how _much_ time they had for this now made it even more intense. Jenna just shook through it, moaning and writhing as Levi’s fingers took her apart piece by little piece.

“Oh— _Levi_ ,” she gasped.

All she could thing to do anymore was rut herself down against his fingers. As he slipped a third one into her, she cried out and threw back her head. The pleasure was immediate, right along with the stretch that he gave her, and the way she reacted was enough that Levi pulled back, breathing hard.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Jen—”

“Levi, please,” she begged. “I can’t. Need you—need you inside of me.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” he promised, but there was that glint in his eye that made her groan. “I can do whatever I want to you. Whatever you _need_ me to do. Whenever you want.”

Jenna shivered at the thought, immediately, of it just being a normal day. She might be in the kitchen, and Levi would just drop to his knees in front of her and put his mouth on her. She groaned, shifting underneath of him as his fingers still stretched her open. Having them against her walls, _keeping_ her open, was enough that Jenna’s breath picked up, and her eyes closed tightly.

“What do you need?” Levi asked, his voice low. Almost dangerous.

“ _You_ ,” Jenna gasped. “Inside of me. Levi, _Levi_ , please—inside of me. Breed me. Want to—want to have your baby inside of me. Can’t wait any longer—”

Levi’s fingers suddenly pulled back, and Jenna cried out as the emptiness took her. Her hips shook, and her thighs tensed up, but she was only on her own for a moment before Levi closed in on her. She felt the head of his cock between her folds, and that was enough to have her moaning again. She bucked down against him almost on pure instinct, her body moving towards what it so desperately wanted. Jenna was just along for the ride, letting her body push and pull her in different directions.

He leaned down over her, catching her in another kiss. It was so _different_ than the first ones, which had been rushed and desperate. This one was almost soft, chaste despite the fact that Levi’s tongue buried in her mouth and licked along the ridges of her teeth. Jenna could do nothing more than clutch at him, moaning as he rolled his hips into hers. His cock dragged through her folds, rutting right up against her cunt where slick gathered and left the length of Levi’s shaft almost as wet as she was.

“ _Please_ ,” Jenna gasped again, pushing Levi back. “Enough, _enough_ , I can’t—”

“You can,” Levi urged. He wiped his fingers on the bed before hunching over her, threading back through her hair to hold her still and steady as he started to kiss along her face.

Every kiss punctuated with the roll of his hips and his cock pressed right up against her, working almost teasingly between her thighs. Jenna found herself shuddering and shaking, her nails digging into Levi’s shoulders as the quick, hot pleasure flooded her. Every nerve in her body prickled with it, and Levi just kept going. His kisses were soft against her skin, only changing pace when it was teeth she felt instead of lips. The grind of his cock was almost _polite_ , and Jenna didn’t know how much longer she could handle it.

When she moaned and whined, Levi just pressed forward. It was only when she finally quieted, ready to give into his urging that she _could_ do this, that Levi decided to change it up. Instead of idle kisses at the column of her neck, Levi found a place to latch his lips and stayed there, sucking hard right at her pulse point. Jenna yelped, jolting underneath of him, but she stilled right after.

“So good for me,” Levi told her, then sucked right back at that same spot.

“Hoping to leave a mark?” She asked breathlessly.

Levi’s reply was just a hum, because of course he was. The style of their uniform had always allowed for perhaps more marks than was necessary, but never one quite so high. It felt almost like a reward, a trophy, that Levi could mark her wherever he wanted, however he pleased.

While he sucked at her skin, Levi worked his hand down between them and once again took hold of his cock. This time, when he pressed against Jenna, it was with purpose, and she could feel her. Her hips rolled up, canting to meet Levi’s touch as a moan broke from her lips. She could feel it, him guiding his cock between her folds in a quick, efficient search for her dripping hole. They knew each other too well by now to make any fumbling of it. Countless times they’d fallen into bed like this, and they would do it countless more.

“Oh—” Jenna threw her head back as Levi finally eased into her.

She felt the head of his cock breach through, and then the rest was almost a dream. He just pushed forward, one continuous movement until she had felt every inch of his cock disappear inside of her and spread her open. The stretch was fast and deep, and Jenna moaned when Levi finally pressed his hips flush against her own. She shuddered after the fact and tried to just ground herself, but her entire body was taken with it. As her thighs tensed up and her toes curled, Jenna’s hips rutted down on Levi’s cock in their own search for pleasure.

It was maddening, but Levi didn’t stay like that for long. Just long enough that Jenna could get used to the weight inside of her, and then he pushed himself up and started to move. He let out that first grunt of effort as he slapped against her, but when he heard the _sound_ Jenna made at that, he quickly set himself a pace.

“Feel good?” He managed out, words and breath punctuated by the sounds of his hips against Jenna’s.

She couldn’t even muster a response as her head went back and her fingers tangled into the sheets. She moaned out; eyes closed tightly as the pleasure hit her hard. The drag of his cock through her left her feeling high, her entire body on _fire_.

“Tell me,” Levi rasped. “I want to hear it.”

That voice he used when he wanted something was a sound Jenna didn’t know how to refuse. Just hearing it made her body shiver, and she was filled with this urge to respond, to just let loose, so that was exactly what she did. She hunched forward as Levi gave a particularly sharp thrust, his cock head ghosting over that spot inside of her and grabbed onto his shoulders.

“Feels so good, Levi,” she cried. “Harder— I need it. Need you so badly. _Please_ —”

“Have all the time in the world,” Levi assured her, and he proved it by going slower.

His thrusts were still hard, slapping against her, but he took his time. Each one was a slow, powerful roll of his hips, hard enough to send them both further up the bed. Levi just crowded Jenna down and fucked against her, groaning and grunting with each movement. He reveled in the sounds she made because of it and the way that she grasped at him, desperate to _have_ him. Her long legs came up and wrapped around his hips, trying to urge him to go faster, but he set the pace.

“Faster,” Jenna begged. “Levi, I _need_ — Need you to breed me. Want you to. Use me. Please, _please_ , it’s been so long.”

She was desperate, and she couldn’t even bring herself to feel ashamed for it. Knowing that they had all the time in the world would be a comfort when she was sated, but for now, she _needed_ this, and tried so hard to prove that. She started to move her own hips, rutting down to meet each one of Levi’s hard thrusts. As they moved together, her walls clenched down and squeezed around his cock. Purposefully, as a result of the way that he fucked into her—it didn’t matter.

As it washed over Levi, his hips stuttered, and he nearly lost control. He almost didn’t _need_ the control, not when he had this right out beneath him, in front of him, around him. This intense, hot pleasure, something he could bury himself in and lose himself in. Levi groaned, burying his face into Jenna’s shoulder as he started to move faster, just like she wanted. Within a second of hesitation, Levi went from a hard, slow rocking to a rougher, faster thrust. Something that Jenna could finally revel in and cry out under the force of.

She shook underneath of Levi, grasping and grabbing at him. Every sound from her throat was another moan, another plea for more, and Levi gave it to her. He rocked into her, slapping against her body, and was met with that warm, welcoming slick in return. She was so wet, so open that absolutely nothing hindered him, and he buried himself as deep as he could go each time, rocking them both atop the linens.

“Want you to come,” he groaned out. “Just like this. On my cock. That’s what _good girls_ do.”

Jenna shuddered, her eyes closed tight and a moan on her lips as she nodded hurriedly. He grabbed her by the thighs, hoisting her legs up to his shoulders instead as he dragged her down to meet another hard, fast thrusting. The shakes wouldn’t stop now as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and Jenna knew she wasn’t going to last long.

“Look how fast you fall apart,” he continued. “You look so pretty like this. Begging me to breed you. Do you want me to come inside of you? Fill you up—fuck a baby into you?”

Jenna moaned, nodding. “Yes, yes, _yes_ , Levi—please—”

They had all the time in the world, after all.

“Leave you so heavy you won’t be able to move when we’re done. Will you let me fuck you when you’re pregnant?”

Another moan, another nod. Jenna’s head was fogging now, unsure of what she could even _say_ to that. She could feel Levi’s cock throbbing inside of her, wetting her walls further as he leaked. Every thrust was hard and fast, slapping against her, and the noises that they made.

“Hurry,” she cried out. She was so close, and she knew Levi was right behind her.

He was already beginning to lose his rhythm, and his face was flushed red from the exertion. He didn’t stop, didn’t waver, because he still wanted Jenna to come first. Right on his cock, just like he’d said, and the way she was shaking, how she _sounded_ —all of it said she was right there, right at the precipice. Levi just kept going, finding that perfect angle and that perfect speed to push her over the edge.

When Jenna came, she came with a loud shout. Her back arched, and she pressed against Levi as her entire body shook from the force of it, the pleasure that it washed right over her. Her arms wrapped tightly around Levi’s shoulders, and her moans reached right against his ear.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned.

“Keep going,” Jenna begged. “Inside of me. Levi, _please_ —”

“I’ll take care of you,” and it was a promise.

Levi found whatever strength was left in his body and used it to fuck forward, feeling the way her walls spasmed around him with this new sensitivity she had. It was like she was still coming, and the sounds that she made were absolutely perfect. Unfounded. Levi found himself shaking to the tune of them, and his cock throbbed. All it took was those last few thrusts, Jenna shaking around him for him to finally come.

As their hips slapped together that last time, Levi burying himself as deep as he could, Jenna moaned again. Those beautiful sounds she made when she came, because it happened again to this feeling of Levi spending inside of her, filling her up. She could feel it deep, and every streak of it was hot. Levi kept moving, too, these small little jolted thrusts because he almost couldn’t have stopped himself, otherwise. With how Jenna squeezed her thighs around him, ankles locked, he knew she didn’t even want him to try.

When they finally came down from the high, Levi didn’t even bother to pull out. Instead, he just rested down on top of Jenna to try and catch his breath, and while he did, her fingers threaded through his hair. Always a comfort, and he could hear how fast her heart beat beneath her chest. Every breath was labored and strained, and her skin was flushed such a pretty pink that Levi didn’t know if he’d be able to resist her for much longer. Not now that they had all the time in the world.

“Do you—” Jenna started, but her voice was hoarse. She cleared it and tried again. “Do you think it’ll take?”

“Only one way to be sure,” Levi said, pushing himself up. “Keep you here as long as I have to.”

Jenna shuddered and let her eyes close. She was still sensitive, still wired up, but she wanted that. She liked how it sounded to just be kept in bed for a little while Levi fucked her, used her, _bred_ her. With those thoughts, all she could do was nod. Levi could have her as many times as he wanted, and just maybe they would bring someone into this new, safe world.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
